Struggling To Heal
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: After her eldest brother dies in her first year, Se Rivas, thinks that it's all over. Throught the next few months she lives in a grey life. Will one used to be enemy change that? Can anyone change that? Her pain is real. Are his feelings? Hopefully...


**Hello. How are you today?**

**I decided to make a fanfiction. What would happen if my family came to Hogwarts? RUN FOR COVER! So this will start off with my character hating James Potter in their first year until a friendship in their second. It will go really quickly.**

**Anyways, I sadly do not own Harry Potter. Or the chicken dance. But if I did…**

…

Bloody James Potter! She was fuming. The aforementioned boy had spilled his badly done potion on her lap! She snarled at the mere thought of the mirth in his eyes as he enjoyed her anger. That damn Potter was dead. They would find his cold, lifeless body hanging by his neck in th-.

"Se, are you okay?" a quiet voice as her. She slightly turned her head to see one of her sisters, Jade, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine." She answered softer than anyone would believe she could talk. Jade always had a way of making her pleasant.

"We should get to dinner." Jade spoke in nothing above a whisper; she was always deathly shy.

"Sure, kiddo." Se walked out of the bathroom she had been hiding in with Jade on her heels, together they walked to the Great Hall where their other sister, Lily, had been waiting.

"Hello, Lily." Jade said with her eyes downcast.

Lily waved energetically and gave a huge grin. It was all she could do since she was mute. One accident with play kitchen and chemicals had made her scarred.

"Stop that." Se half-heartedly snapped at the ever so hyper Lily.

"Oi! Rivas! I'm not done with you yet!" Oh, damn. It was that damn Potter again. The eleven year old was working on her nerves. Stupid git.

"What would you possibly want, you egotistical moron?" Se drawled as she turned to she the black haired, brown eyed boy.

"Aw, Louise, you're making me blush!" James said in a fake friendly voice.

"How about I make you bleed?" Se rounded on him. She truly hated her name and despised when he said it.

"Come on, Se, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." It was the voice of her third year brother, David that brought her out of her murderous thoughts.

"This isn't over Potter!" she said as her herd of siblings blocked her from attacking.

…

Se sighed. She had let her anger get the best of her again. She decided to count her siblings, like she often did when it was getting late.

Jade? Check.

Lily? Check.

David? Check.

Matthew? Check.

Alberto? Check.

Clara and Mina? Double check.

Joey? Check.

Her eldest brother, Ben, had graduated 3 years earlier. Git.

"Oh, look, Frankie! Little Louise is all alone!" The Git has returned.

"Go away, Potter." Se said in a mono-tone.

"Wouldn't you like that?" he sneered.

"Yes, that's why I told you to go away. Is that too big of a request for your pea-sized brain to handle?" Se turned in her seat to look at James.

"Why you little-," he was cut off by someone putting a large hand on his shoulder.

"Are you hassling my sister?" Joey asked in a deep voice. He stared down with cold blue eyes at James.

"N-no, sir." James walked away. Frank Longbottom sent her an apologetic look.

"I could have handled that." Se said in a hard voice.

"By what? Hitting him?" Joey asked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Hell yes." Se said.

"I'm not always going to be here, Se, you need to find better ways." Joey said softly as if explaining it to a five year old.

"Piss off."

…

She was running. She didn't know where, heck, she didn't even care. She needed to get away!

She couldn't believe it…was he…was he really _gone?_

"H…he's dead." She choked out as she found herself beside the lake. Ben, her big brother was dead. She couldn't believe it…she refused to.

Soft footsteps walked towards her. She figured it was going to be Lily or Jade… Lily and Jade! They didn't even know yet! The thought of their broken hearted sobs sent her into another round of despairing wails.

"I saw you running…are you okay?" It was Potter. What would he care?

"Did Longbottom pay you to come here or is this a joke?" She rasped out. He couldn't comprehend what would make the great Se Rivas break down and cry so in the open.

"No…you just don't look like the Se I know and tease." He said quietly as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not okay, James, I'm not okay…" she said so quietly that he had to lean towards her to hear. "He's gone…Ben is gone…" Everyone knew who Ben Rivas was. He had been the best commenter since Lee Jordan. His comments could still be heard being played sometimes just for fun.

"Would he want you to be crying over him?" James asked quietly. He wasn't good at the whole comforting thing.

"I still have to tell Jade and Lily. Mom told Joey who told Clara who told Mina who told Alberto who told Matthew who told David who told me and now I have to tell Jade and Lily. I can't do it! The look on Lily's face will be unbearable! She was so close to him. So was Jade. She'll go even further in her shell! I can't do it!" Se rambled, letting her tough girl act fall.

"Maybe you should just let them be sad then." James said, "Maybe you should tell them and try to get through it together, but you have to remember you're not alone in the loss of your brother, Se, you have so many people willing to love you."

"Thanks, James." She said quietly.

For the rest of the year James didn't leave her side, incase she did let the grief overtake her. Though he would never tell a soul, he was sure that when he passed the girls' bathroom he could hear broken hearted sobs from time to time that sounded identical to Se's.

She just needed time to heal.

…

**Comment or flame. Don't care. That wasn't exactly the ending I thought of but hey! Whatever.**

**Sincerely,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
